


r=3(1-sinθ)

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel teaches Scotty that he should only use his power for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	r=3(1-sinθ)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [rosivan](http://rosivan.livejournal.com).

"You know, I've been thinking a bit about how some tend to frown upon May/December relationships."

Pavel raised his head from Scotty's chest and frowned at him. "People need to mind their own business," he said simply.

Scotty smiled and cuddled Pavel's naked body against his own in bed. "I must say, I do love what a fiesty thing you are. But there is some mathematical merit to why it puts people off." Scotty reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his PADD. He set it down on his thigh and began tapping at the screen. "Like every other thing in the universe, there's an equation for that. See?"

  


"There you have it. You and I fall well outside this equation. Frankly, your Ma would have every right to come after me with a phaser cannon."

Pavel blinked at the screen, then up at Scotty's face. "You are using math to prove that we shouldn't be together?"

"Well, no, that's not –"

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, nothing, I swear!" Scotty said quickly. "I'm not breaking up with you, if that's what that busy brain of yours is getting at. I just thought you might want to… I dunno, talk about it."

"Why would I want to talk about this?"

"I thought it might be bothering you, what people might be thinking of us."

Pavel's eyebrows shot up. " _Me_? Why would you think that?"

"I dunno, 'cause you're young, and being your age is tough enough without being in love with someone twice your age. I just thought if we talked about things, it might put your mind at ease."

Pavel sighed. "Scotty, I don't care what people think of us."

Scotty only realized he was tense when the tension began to seep out of his shoulders. He reached up to touch Pavel's cheek and said, "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Let this be a lesson to you: only use math for good." Pavel picked up the PADD and began tapping something out. Scotty watched him intently. He loved watching Pavel work, loved the far-off look he got on his face when his mind was busy. Scotty resisted the urge to pet Pavel's curls; it was all too tempting, the urge to touch the head that housed that incredible brain, but Scotty didn't want to disturb him.

When Pavel was finished, Scotty took the PADD and frowned at it. Pavel had written out several lines of mathematical equations, all culminating in one simple line:

  


"What's this, then?" Scotty asked.

"Polar coordinates."

"I can see that, but…" He looked at Pavel, gave him a soft smile and murmured, "What're you trying to say, love?" He reached up to finally stroke the back of Pavel's head. He could just as easily have reached beneath the covers to tug at his own reawakening hard-on, but touching Pavel was far more appealing. "I love it when you talk numbers to me."

Pavel smiled coyly. "I know." He gave the screen another tap and a diagram came up, a visual representation of the coordinates:

  


Scotty chuckled. "What've you made there, a heart?"

Pavel said nothing. Instead he scrolled back up to his equation and made a few additions:

  


At that, Pavel met Scotty's eyes and grinned impishly, that adorable smile that said he was both proud of himself and a little sheepish at the same time. He still said nothing as he then snuggled against Scotty, put his head down and closed his eyes. He merely sighed as he settled down, and Scotty could practically feel the slightly smug contentment radiating from him.

Scotty chuckled softly to himself as he put the PADD aside. "You bloody mad genius, you," he murmured, and as he kissed Pavel's forehead, he whispered, "I love you too."

END


End file.
